Seeking the Impossible: A Wizard's Tale
by kakashi's rabid stalker
Summary: If you had told me that in little over a year and a half I would tell a human my name, I'd have said it was impossible... Then again, I deal with the impossible every day.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is my first Harvest Moon fic. I've been replaying Animal Parade and decided to pursue the Wizard. Then I decided I wanted to get into his head a bit and this is what happened. Don't know how many chapters it will be or when I'll get to post more,but it won't be super long.

Anyway, hope you enjoy, and as always, I welcome those with a critical, constructive eye to voice their opinions, so review away.

 **An Update on "Healing Hearts": If any of you read my other ongoing fic, the next chapter is with my beta, so as soon as I get it from her, I'll post it. Just keep checking back and don't give up hope! More will come!**

* * *

"Tell no one your name."

The night I became a wizard, I was given this one rule by my master. My name and powers were forever linked the night I gave my soul to the ancient magic I'd studied so hard to commune with. My hair turned silver-blonde and my eyes changed color. I received the tattoo under my eye that marked my new status. The night I became a wizard was the beginning of an immortal life, a lonely life as I came to discover.

I didn't heed my master, though. I thought I could still live normally. I wanted what other men had: a wife, a family. But I soon realized my powers were nothing to humans but tools. In times, of crisis, they would come to me, seek my aid, and then dismiss me as soon as the trouble passed. This I could live with. What I could not bear was the betrayal of the woman I loved. She wanted to use me for her own gain and tricked me into telling her my name. I was hopelessly devoted and thought sharing my name was the ultimate sign of my love. So I gladly gave her my name in exchange for her acceptance of my proposal. However, I realized her intentions too late, but hope was not lost. Her will wasn't strong enough to completely bind me; I retained enough of myself and my powers to brew a potion that would wipe her memories of me. Slipped into her morning tea, the potion took effect and I was free within the hour. I then erased myself from the minds of the entire town and fled, seeking refuge elsewhere.

I wiped the minds of at least five towns in my first two hundred years.

I grew wise eventually and only needed to erase myself every hundred years or so. Maybe not as wise as I'd like to believe... If I could, I'd live in a secluded mountain cabin, but my magic draws me to where people congregate. And so the cycle went for close to seven hundred years, though I haven't had to disappear in the last hundred. I came to rest five years ago in a small coastal town called Harmonica. I managed to keep my distance from the people, only really interacting with those who came to get their fortunes told. I kept these meetings brief, not allowing myself or the customer to believe we were forming any kind of relationship. The townspeople, in time, came to understand that this was the way things were, but someone forgot to tell the new rancher who lived just outside of town.

And so here she stood, in my house, trying to think of a way to draw my attention from my telescope. I wished she would figure something out soon. With my thoughts divided between the stars I was charting and the annoying shuffling of her boots on my carpet, I was no good to anyone. After another uneasy minute where I had to rewrite the position of one star three times, I sighed quietly before raising my voice. "Who's there?"

This seemed to startle the girl into speaking. "I'm Hikari. I run a ranch just outside of town..."

She trailed off, so I coaxed her on, giving her a way out. "I'm busy at moment... I... Don't want to be bothered." When I only received more silence for my efforts, I said the words that would seal my fate. "What do you want?" I set aside my charts and rose from my chair, descending the staircase slowly, letting the farm girl gather her wits. If I was lucky, there would be plenty to gather.

The first thing I noticed as I came face to face with her was the little orange-clad Harvest Sprite on her shoulder. So, this was the girl that would save Castanet, the girl chosen by the Goddess. My eyes shifted to Hikari and I could hear her breath catch as she took in my appearance. I was unimpressed by hers. Messy brunette hair and dark eyes accompanied an innocent face. A blue shirt, jean skirt, and boots rounded out the person I had no doubt would cause me no end of grief. That was if she was as bull-headed and simple-minded as she seemed. Though, to be fair, I considered most people to be simple-minded, if only because they believed that the only magic I could do was give them the answers they wanted.

"Your eyes are different colors, like the dog I had when I was little."

"Your powers of observation... are astounding," I said dryly, feeling her eyes slip from mine to the tattoo below my eye. Oh, if only she could see the others that marked my mastery of my craft. How her mouth would gape. I cleared my throat. "I assume you... came here... to ask me something?" I wanted this conversation over with; talking wasn't something I enjoyed. Centuries of near-isolation had robbed it of the joys it once held for me. Sometimes, as now, each word was a struggle.

"Oh, yeah! Do you know the Witch?" she asked, her eyes bright with hope.

"Near Flute Field lies Fugue Forest... Deep inside is her house."

"But she wasn't there!" cried the orange Sprite in frustration.

That made me pause. Like myself, Vivi, the Witch "Princess", wasn't really a people person. She rarely left her home. Then I remembered a conversation I'd had with her a few months back. She was going to try and use a spell to revive the Goddess Tree. Potions, not actual magic, were her forte, yet she insisted despite my warnings. Vivi's spells often backfired and this time must have been no exception. "... Was there a frog?"

"Yes..." came Hikari's hesitant answer. Could she truly not see where this was going?

"That was her." By the shocked looks on the farmer's and the Sprite's faces, they hadn't. How that was possible was beyond me. Surely the bow tie around the frog's neck had to have been a clue. I mean, how many frogs wearing bow ties did this girl see every day? I shook my head at both Hikari and Vivi. "... I told her not to."

"Then we have to help her! She tried to help the Goddess Tree, so we have to help her now." I could tell Hikari was adamant, which spoiled my plans for leaving Vivi as a frog. Well, maybe I _could_ drag it out a bit longer. The Witch had filled my bathtub with squid once; this seemed a fitting punishment for that and for her foolishness. "I cannot... turn her back. I need hibiscus, good cornmeal, and perfect butter... for a potion." She would have to wait until summer for the corn, so I had a week or so reprieve. If I was unlucky, the only ingredient the farmer lacked was the corn, which meant I would see her far sooner than I would've liked.

"Ok. I can do that." Her eyes shone with a determination that both impressed and fatigued me. I couldn't wait until she left. I was going to lock the door and take a nap. As she left, she paused at the door before heading out. "See you, Wizard."

She called me Wizard... My opinion of her raised slightly. The townspeople incorrectly referred to me as Fortune Teller. Not that I corrected them, but the sign above my door did say "Wizard". Maybe there was more to her than I gave her credit for.

I crossed the short distance to my door and slid the lock into place, hearing the satisfying click that told me I wouldn't be bothered anymore. Crawling into bed, not bothering to remove my coat, I banished thoughts of the farm girl from my mind and slipped into a deep sleep.

People were exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone. Decided to write out another chapter of this story while I wait for my backup beta reader to get back to me with the next chapter of "Healing Hearts".

* * *

To my horror, the farm girl came back the next morning. And the next and the next. Each morning for a week, she brought me various gifts: a fish, a seashell, some pudding. All these I accepted with nods and a mumbled thanks. I didn't wish to encourage her further and our conversations were short. I tried to make it clear I was not a people person. But still she came back. This pattern continued for another week until one eventful morning.

"Wizard!" she called, expecting me to come running like the dog she'd previously compared me to. I ignored her to finish charting the stars I'd been gazing at. My progress was purposefully slow, but as I wrote down my last notes, I couldn't stall any longer. I descended the stairs to find her lounging at my kitchen table. Her smile was bright when she saw me. "The door was unlocked, so I thought I'd come in."

I managed to keep most of the irritation from my voice. "And the reason...for your visit... _this_ morning?"

"I wanted to apologize for acting foolish last week. I was getting over the last of a cold." Hikari reached for a thermos in a side pocket of her rucksack. "And I wanted to thank you for agreeing to help the Witch. Even though I know you don't want to."

How could she have known? Had I been so obvious? Surely not. But my thoughts were derailed as a rich, thick scent drifted from the thermos. Coffee. "How did you know?" What was this woman? Psychic?

Another bright smile lit her face. "You have empty mugs all over the place. So you either drink a lot of tea or coffee. The coffee was just a lucky guess." She found a clean mug by the sink and poured some of the precious liquid. I sat at the table and she placed the mug in front of me. The rancher joined me, drinking the remaining beverage straight from the thermos.

I inhaled deeply before taking a drink. It was excellent, far better than what I could make. This visit was going differently than I had anticipated and I found my opinion of her rising. I watched her savor the taste as well. "You..like coffee?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes closed as she took another sip. "I never drank it before moving here, though."

"Then how...did you learn...to brew it with such skill?"

"I made coffee for my father all the time." Before I could inquire further, she rose, thermos in hand, and began to wander my home. I followed, not liking people snooping. There were dangerous things in my home not suited to contact with mortals. Luckily, she seemed to have an innate avoidance of these objects. I noted this for further contemplation. Most mortals blundered into magic like dogs into porcupines.

Hikari trailed her fingers over several book spines before pulling one from the shelf. " _Ten-Thousand Uses for Fugue Mushrooms_?" She glanced at the cover, which depicted one of the elusive fungi. "Huh. I'll have to look for one next time I'm in the forest."

I had to smother my quiet laughter. Only those with magic could see them. "Look...all you want."

She replaced the book as if not hearing my comment and picked up another. " _Tasseography: A Guide_?"

"The art...of reading tea leaves...or coffee grounds. It has been expanded...by my master...and his master before him. One day...I will add my knowledge...as well."

Her nod as she put the book back was one of respect. She then wandered up the stairs to my telescope and peered through the eye piece. Hikari's gasp tugged a small smile from me. She turned wide eyes on me. "I can see the stars."

"And?"

"And," she repeated, gesturing widely, "it's daytime."

"I am...a wizard, after all."

I saw her narrow her eyes, take in my appearance: my silver-blond hair, my emerald and topaz eyes, the tattoo on my face. I waited for her to deny what I was, to write me off as a fortune teller, like so many before her. But when she spoke, her words surprised me.

"So you are." It was a statement, acknowledging and coming to terms with my existence. In the space of a breath, Hikari accepted that my magic was real. Though I suspected if she knew the full extent of what I could do, the forces under my control, she'd run screaming.

"So I am."

She was silent, staring into the contents of her thermos, only breaking the quiet after a long moment of thought. "Could you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

Her eyes met mine. I saw a steel in them, a thirst for knowledge, unlike anything I'd seen in decades. Faced with real magic, mortals turned tail and ran. Not her; she wound not run. "Teach me magic."

Those were the very words I'd uttered to my master after seeing him remove a curse from my mother. To hear them from the lips of a mortal was not something I had ever experienced. Certainly I had been asked to share my power, to instruct in fortune telling, to help foster a greater connection with the universe. My gift was never referred to as magic by those who sought to learn it because they did not truly believe. That belief was the first step and one of two components needed to study magic. I let a bit of power slip into my eyes, allowing me to see the flow of magic. A person capable of learning the ancient arts would have a spark of magic at their core. I sighed after a moment's glance. "I cannot."

"Why?" Disappointment shone through her question.

"Because you...lack the gift."

Hikari crossed her arms, a frown turning down the corners of her mouth. "You don't think I can learn?"

"No. I could...teach you theory, but...no spell would ever work for you. Like nearly everyone, you...simply do not have magic within you."

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped.

I glanced down at the last dregs of coffee in my cup. As much as I hated to admit it, I was getting used to her visits. And maybe it was the coffee talking, but this visit had been something akin to pleasant. I felt the need to repay her. "I cannot...teach you magic, but...I could teach you about the stars. If you want."

The farm girl instantly brightened and I was glad to be the cause. Weird.

She promised to return the next morning, with more coffee, to begin studying. I saw her to the door, just in case she felt the urge to touch something she shouldn't, and locked it behind her. Exhaustion caught up with me quickly after her departure; I was in no state to deal with anyone else. But, unfortunately, luck was not on my side.

I sat on the edge of my bed, only to have something orange appear before me. It was Finn, the Harvest Sprite tasked with watching over Hikari. I had wondered where he was during her visit, as he usually never strayed far from his charge. I bit back my curiosity, though, when I noticed the serious look on his normally smiling face. "Can I...help you?"

"Don't teach her magic."

"She doesn't...have the gift. It's impossible...regardless of what...you want."

The Sprite shook his head. "Yes, she does. How else could she see me or the other Sprites or the Goddess?"

He did have a point. But then why couldn't I see it? "Her gift is...hidden from me, it seems."

"As it should have stayed, but now that you know it's there, you'll see it."

"But why...would teaching her...be so bad?" People with the gift for magic were few and far between, precious.

Finn sighed. "The only reason she can get the Sprites to ring the bells is because they tap into her raw power. If her magic is given direction, given purpose like yours, she won't be able to ring all the bells and summon the King. If we had solely needed magic, we would have come to you to begin with."

I thought about this. Without the bells, the Harvest King couldn't be summoned. Without the King, the Goddess Tree would wither. Without the Tree, the whole of Castanet would die. "What about after her task is done?" I couldn't let someone with the potential to become a witch slip away.

"Summoning the King will drain her completely."

I shuddered at the thought. To lose my magic would be a fate worse than death. The loss wouldn't affect her a great deal, though. I didn't like the waste, but I couldn't in good conscious jepardize Castanet by teaching Hikari. I sighed. "I won't teach her."

"Swear a wizard's oath."

I bristled. Such an oath was never made or asked for lightly. "I trust you understand...exactly what it is..you ask for?"

"The Harvest Goddess and I discussed it, in the event Hikari asked you to teach her. We knew she would be drawn to it once she knew it existed."

"Then...you know...the full extent...of what you ask."

The Sprite nodded in sympathy. "Yes."

I shook my head. "I...will not. I enjoy...talking with her." I paused, surprised by the truth in my words. "Besides, she needs...my help..to get the Green Bell. If I swear, I won't be able...to help her."

"After she has gotten the Bell, then? Will you swear, for the sake of Castanet?"

I bowed my head; there was no way I could refuse. "Yes. After the Bell...is found, I will...swear."

With my agreement, Finn left. I was even more exhausted now, so I curled up on my bed. Faced with the prospect of never being able to interact with Hikari again, I felt strange. I wouldn't say we were friends just yet, but we were getting there. My oath would force me to ignore her, to pretend she didn't exist. I hadn't had a friend in centuries and... I didn't want to lose that. I vowed then to find some way to render my oath unnecessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

Hey, everyone. Hope you're enjoying this fic. I'm having fun delving into the Wizard's world and coming up with things that aren't cannon. Hopefully, my ideas are working, but if not, please let me know. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first and only typhoon of summer brought interesting things with it, as it always did. You could always find a nice assortment of shells the next day, sometimes a starfish or two. If I was unlucky, I'd find a squid. Disgusting.

One of those things was Hikari.

I hadn't been expecting her that day, not with the storm. Yet here she stood, dripping on my hardwood floor. I sighed and ushered the shivering farm girl into a chair in front of my fire. I hadn't been expecting guests, so it wasn't lit. A mumbled spell saw flames jump to life inside the grate while I fetched a towel. Handing the dry cloth to Hikari, I could see the hunger in her eyes, a hunger that grew each time she saw me perform magic. I knew I shouldn't, but it was so nice not having to hide my talent.

Finn floated above her shoulder, glaring at me when the rancher wasn't looking. I turned my gaze away. Three weeks had passed since our conversation and still I had not worn my oath. But the longer I waited, the less and less I wanted to. Hikari was my friend, the first person I'd cared about in a long time. Well, I corrected myself, the first mortal.

"So what...brings you here...on such a day?" I asked, handing her the towel.

She furiously rubbed her hair and then wrapped the towel around her shaking shoulders. Her teeth chattered as she spoke. "I wanted to see you."

"You wanted...to see me," I repeated, unsure of how to take her statement. Certainly, she understood how her statement could be taken.

She reached into her rucksack, which sat beside her. "Yeah. I have a couple things to show you." First, she pulled out a very tasty-looking piece of corn. "The storm destroyed all my corn except this one. And once it sun comes out, I can make the cornmeal you need and we can finally help the Witch Princess."

"Oh, wonderful."

The farm girl's mouth quirked into a smile. "Was that sarcasm?"

I blinked. If she could catch that, she and I were truly becoming close. I redirected her attention. No need for her to know yet. "What was...the other thing?"

Hikari put the corn back and pulled out a small bag. Inside was a pristine fugue mushroom. I took it, putting it with my other stores. I could no longer deny that the farm girl had magic. I returned to her and pulled another chair in front of the fire. "Thank you. Those are difficult...to find."

"I'm glad you like it," she said, a brilliant smile on her face. Her smile faded and she was silent for a moment. "Wizard... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why do you dislike the Witch?"

"That's an...unpleasant story. You...may not want...to hear it."

The rancher gestured outside where wind and rain beat against my house. "I'm not going anywhere soon. You might as well."

I sighed. Not telling her would only make her want to know more and I'd never have peace until I told her. "Alright..."

* * *

 _"Wizard! Wizard!"_

 _I turned to see Vivi running through the forest towards me. I stopped my search for mushrooms to catch her as she flung herself at me._

 _She smiled brightly at me. "Good morning." Her lips met mine and we stood there for a moment before breaking apart._

 _"You're...too energetic...in the morning." I smiled back at her._

 _"You wouldn't want me any different!"_

 _"Hmmmm," was my only response as I took her hand and returned to searching. We were quiet for a long time. It was natural for me, but I could tell there was something on Vivi's mind. I stopped and looked at her. "What's...wrong?"_

 _"I told you my name a long time ago. Why haven't you told me yours?"_

 _I sighed. "We've talked about this. I tell no one my name."_

 _"But," Vivi said, stomping her foot, "don't you trust me?"_

 _"It's not...that I don't, but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _I sighed again. "I swore to myself that I would tell no one. Not again."_

 _Vivi put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "If you don't tell me, then we're over."_

* * *

"Oh," Hikari said, blushing, "you and the Witch were together. And she left because you wouldn't tell her your name."

"Yes. After we stopped being...together, the Witch became distant and...vindictive." There was no reason for the farm girl to know Vivi and I had been lovers. Let her think our time had been innocent. It was none of her business anyway.

Hikari nodded. "And her actions caused you to dislike her."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

I tilted my head. "Sorry...for what?"

"That you got hurt. It's never easy to lose someone you care about." Her smile was sad, and despite myself, curiosity won out.

"Have you...lost someone?"

"Yeah, I did."

She said nothing more; even I could tell my query was unwelcome. I switched topics, trying to get her heart-breaking smile to go away. "How has your studying been going?"

"Oh, it's been going great!" Happiness overtook the sadness and she lit up. "Can I get another book today?" I frowned because of the rain pouring down outside, Hikari pulled out an. Oilskin from her rucksack. "It won't get wet. I promise."

I sighed. "Very well. You know...where they are."

She hopped up and went to my bookshelves. Finn stayed and hovered close to whisper to me. "When will you make the oath?"

"When it...is necessary."

The Harvest sprite opened his mouth to say something more but stopped when Hikari came back. I watched the oilcloth-wrapped book go into her rucksack. "Did you find...one you liked?"

"Yeah."

After that, we sat in silence, listening to the rain and wind and the crackling flames. Quiet was normal for me, I even enjoyed it, but Hikari was no stranger to silence. She sat without fidgeting or without the urge to fill the gap with words. I hadn't experienced this with Vivi, the only other woman I'd spent any length of time with. She couldn't handle quiet.

I wanted even less to make my oath. I had someone I considered a friend, someone whose company I enjoyed. Not to mention she brought me coffee. I made up my mind then. No oath would be made. She hadn't asked me to teach her since the first time and I was confident things would remain the same.

For the first time, probably ever, I was the one to break the silence. "Would you...like some coffee?"

Hikari looked up from the fire. "Huh? Oh, that would be nice."

I could tell she was as surprised as I was that I had spoken first. I rose from the chair, went to the kitchen, and got out my coffee can. A quick spell heated water instantly in two mugs and I added the ground beans. Making sure the beverages were stirred well. I returned to Hikari and handed her a mug. I noticed then that she was shaking. The fire wasn't helping much to dry her wet clothes. I knew a spell that would dry her clothes, but... I sat my coffee on the mantle before speaking. "I could dry...your clothes, but..."

"But what?"

"It requires...physical contact." It was obvious to anyone that I was uncomfortable with touching others. Vivi had been the last person I had any kind of prolonged contact with. It was because of her that I was uncomfortable. To get back at me, she had once turned her arms into octopus tentacles and since then I couldn't get the image, the feel, of the tentacles out of my mind. Despite my misgivings, I held out my hand to her and she placed her hand on mine. It was warm, though shaking slightly. I could feel the callouses from her work, but her fingers were long, almost elegant. Her smaller hand fit neatly in mine.

She averted her eyes as I gazed intently at her. Focused fully on my task, I spoke the words of the spell. In moments, her clothes were dry and I released her hand with slight reluctance. I had not experienced the revulsion I normally did and I was loathe to give up something I hadn't realized I missed.

"Thank you, Wizard," she said, still not looking at me.

"What's...wrong?"

Hikari didn't reply right away, but returned her eyes to mine before she did. "I felt like you were staring into me. Into my mind, my heart. It was a little uncomfortable."

I'd been told this a number of times over the centuries. A wizard's eyes were magic in and of themselves, the only part of my magic I couldn't control. Which is why I avoided eye contact with most people. I had thought Hikari was different; she hadn't seemed bothered by my gaze. But apparently, I was wrong. There was one way to keep her from growing uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure if she would be okay with it. "That feeling you felt...of me seeing into you...was my magic's way of creating a bond between us."

"What kind of bond?" A little wariness crept into her voice.

"We are...friends, are we not?"

"Yes."

"The bond is simply...my magic's way of...making sure you...mean me no harm. If we were...to allow the connection...to finish, you would be able...to see much more...of my emotions. You are already picking up on things, which...means the bond is already partway completed."

She frowned in thought for a moment and spoke slowly. "If this bond is allowed to finish, will you be able to tell what I'm thinking or feeling?"

"No. It is only a way for you to...see what my magic hides...of its own accord."

"Your magic hides your emotions?" She shoulders relaxed now that she knew her heart and thoughts were safe.

I nodded. "If not, it would be...far easier to manipulate me."

"Someone tried once, didn't they?"

"Yes, and...succeeded for a time." Like myself earlier, the farm girl respected me, asking no other questions about my past. Instead, she agreed and locked eyes with me. The extended eye contact was uncomfortable for both of us, but thankfully, it only took half a minute for the bond to finish forming. Afterward, I gave her a smile. "It is done."

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes before opening them again. "You have a beautiful smile. You should smile more."

I wasn't sure how to react to the sudden compliment, which made the smile slip from my face, but I found it again. "I have...a friend...for the first time in years. I have more...reason to smile than before...because you are part of my life."

My compliment caught her off guard and her face grew slightly red. However, she returned my smile and told me she enjoyed being part of my life. Hikari finished her coffee quickly, saying she had to leave to make sure the patches on her barn's roof were holding.

"Hikari, wait." I said, her name crossing my lips for the first time. She stopped halfway to the door and I joined her there. Un-fastening my coat, I held it out for her to put on over her rucksack. A shocked expression crossed her face, but she mastered it quickly. She still hesitated, though, before putting her arms through the too-large sleeves. The coat tails trailed just above the ground. When she turned back to me, I reached behind her and drew up the hood. "There. My coat... Is enchanted. You will...escape the worst...of the rain."

Her response was only a nod before she stepped out into the storm and vanished in the thick, heavy rain. I returned to my coffee to find it cold, though instead of reheating it, I poured it down the sink. It never tasted as good heated a second time. I snuffed out the fire before going up to my telescope. I found I couldn't concentrate and so gave up. Pacing the house, I tried to shake the agitation from my mind. All I had done was give her my coat. That meant nothing. It was just a friend's way of looking out for another friend. Right?

I stopped. My heart began to race. Had my magic done what I told Hikari it wouldn't? I ran a hand down my face. I needed coffee. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone. Changed the summary for this fic a bit, just to give myself more in-story time. I hope you're enjoying this story of mine as much as I enjoy writing it.

A quick update on Healing Hearts: My beta reader has the next chapter, but has no computer at the moment (it died). I'll post the chapter as soon as I get it back from her.

* * *

Early morning sun streamed in my window as I stared at the book in front of me. I had been right; the feelings I felt after Hikari left had not been my own. As I feared but had refused to voice.

It had taken all night and into the morning to find an explanation. Buried in my closet was a book gifted to me by my master but one I never thought I'd need. Truthfully, the title, When A Wizard Takes A Wife, had always been a joke and the information in it even more so. My master said it was the rantings of a mad, lonely wizard. Wizards were not meant to marry; the forces behind magic would not allow it because of the inherent danger in having someone so close all the time. The wizard and the potential spouse would be driven apart by things beyond their control and even lovers were driven off eventually. The woman I thought to marry all those years ago was such an example, as was Vivi.

Being a wizard meant being alone.

Yet this book spoke of spells unlike anything he had ever heard of, spells that would stave off the inevitable breakup. I was uninterested in most of the book, but one chapter stood out when I had flipped to the table of contents: Soulmates.

I reread the passage that had stopped my breath.

 _... A wizard can search for countless human lifespans and never find his soulmate. She, or in some cases he, can meet unfortunate ends before being found but will always come back, taking another face in a different time. Do not lose hope, dear reader. She (as I will refer to the soulmate for convenience) is out there._

 _Now, you may think you have found her, but until the magic that protects you allows you to feel her emotions, it is impossible to be sure. It may take some time to realize that the emotions swirling inside you are not always your own. But once you recognize her as your soulmate, so too will your magic. It will not tear the two of you apart, but instead will draw you towards a closer relationship with her._

 _Fighting this will cause problems and is best avoided. Your magic may start to behave oddly, ignoring your commands or altering your intentions. In severe cases, your objects of power (crystal balls, cauldrons, wands, etc.) may begin influencing humans, enticing them to wield power they can't hope to control. For more information on this and the consequences of abusing your link with her, consult Chapter 19._

 _Most importantly, do not tell her you are her soulmate too soon. Humans often find this kind of admission disturbing in the early stages of a relationship. In fact, it is not necessary to tell her at all, but it is strongly advised for the health of the relationship in its later stages._

 _If I can offer any advice to a wizard who has newly discovered his soulmate or who has found her again after losing her, it is this: Do not be afraid. Love is sweeter than any satisfaction magic can bring. So, be bold! Find her and never let her go. And when death inevitably parts you, never give up hope. You will find her again._

I drew an unsteady breath, trying to fight off the sensation that I was losing control. Here this book sat in defiance of all I'd learned and experienced, yet I had no way to refute its assertions.

Was I excited by this revelation? Or was it fear gnawing at my stomach? Could I believe what was written in these pages? Dare I believe? I pushed away from my desk, deciding to take a walk to clear my head. As soon as I opened the door, though, I noticed a girl standing there, her hand raised to knock. Her yellow dress and boots told me it was Renee before me. She'd come to me a few times, asking about a man named Tobi. "Can I...help you?"

Renee shook off her surprise and smiled. "Hikari asked me to bring this to you. She has a nasty cold from running around in the storm yesterday." She handed me a sack and I thanked her. Closing the door, I sat the sack on the table. Inside were a hibiscus flower, some perfect butter, and some good cornmeal, the ingredients I needed for the potion to cure Vivi. I made up my mind then. I would cure the Witch Princess on my own and bring Hikari the Green Bell.

The potion was simple and the walk to Vivi's short. My mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of what she would do to me that I didn't even think to stop by and check on the farm girl. Thoughts of squid on my face, on my arms and legs, tormented me until I reached the swamp. I pushed open the door and found Vivi moping on her kitchen table. She made quite a cute frog. When she saw me, she immediately launched into a tirade I couldn't understand. Ignoring her, I set the potion beside her and spoke the words of the spell. Magic flowed between me and the potion, and in seconds, Vivi was back to her old self. I steeled myself for what was to come.

She dusted off her dress before glaring at me. "I can't believe you left me like that. I..." She trailed off. Vivi's stare became more intense; she started circling me like a cat circles a mouse. "There's something different about you."

"Something...different?" I repeated. I had expected squid, not this.

She stopped circling me. "You've found your soulmate, haven't you?"

The accusation in her voice was heavy, but I answered anyway. "Maybe. But I'm not...really sure...if I believe what...I've heard."

"Wizards are so stupid. Witches accepted the truth long ago... Oh, just get out! I don't want to talk to you!" Vivi folded her arms and turned from me.

Despite my better judgement, I addressed the hurt I could hear in her words. "What's...wrong?"

The Witch Princess spun around, fists clamped at her side. "You're what's wrong! I thought maybe we could work through our differences and be together again. We had all the time in the world! But now we can't and it's all your fault! Who is she? Who is she?"

I listened to her enraged words, but once she was done, I gave my answer calmly, my own anger giving my words a fluidity they rarely had. "Enough. I would've stayed with you if you hadn't been so petulant and simply respected my wish. But you refused. You refused my friendship, instead choosing to torment me, and you think we can fix all that's wrong between us? The person you've become these last fifty years, I want nothing to do with her." I walked away then and left, too angry to remember my other reason for coming to Vivi until I was passing the path to Hikari's ranch.

I slowed, wondering if there was anything I could do for her. After all, I had forgotten to ask for the Bell, a task she would now have to undertake. Taking the path, I admired her field of tomatoes, probably the last crop she'd harvest this summer. I could see the lone stalk of corn that survived the storm. None of the crops looked like they'd been watered. I peeked inside her barn and coop to discover that her animals hadn't been fed. Surely, a powerful wizard such as I could handle a few chores for the sake of a friend.

Could I call her a friend, though, now that I was mostly convinced soulmates existed? I contemplated this during the short distance to Hikar's front door. I liked the colors, the gray-brown and green-blue, of the house; they suited her. After knocking and receiving no answer, I tried the knob and found it unlocked. Sunlight lit the inside, reflecting nicely off the dark hardwood. The color scheme continued inside, and as my eyes wandered, a bit of bright blue caught my eye. The mixer that sat on the counter, along with a pot and an oven, looked brand new. I could make some nice things with that. But as my gaze slid to the right side of the room, thoughts of the mixer vanished.

Hikari lay next to her bookshelf. As I crept over to her, my first thought was that she passed out from her cold. I touched her forehead, but instead of the fire of a fever, I found ice. She shivered violently, her lips an unnatural blue. I knew in that moment that no matter what she may be in my future, Hikari was my friend now and she was in danger. Luckily, her bed was unmade, so I lifted her in my arms and covered her up. Her shivers didn't dissipate.

I frantically went through every disease and illness I knew of. I was no doctor, but I quickly ruled out the mundane. My eyes darted here and there, searching for anything that might be the cause. They fell on the book on the floor almost immediately. I swore under my breath when I picked it up. It was one of my spell books.

I had to do something. Her magic was rebelling against her, killing her from within. No wonder I hadn't felt anything from her that day. This was why the untrained were never allowed to practice magic without supervision and study. I ran to her kitchen, praying she had the ingredients I needed. Luck was on my side; though the vegetables required were out of season, she had green pepper, spinach, and cabbage. I tossed them into the mixer, casting a spell at the same time. Vegetable juice, as my master taught me, was a good conductor of magic. Once the vegetable juice was ready and infused with my magic, I rushed to Hikari. I propped her up against me and tilted her head back, slowly pouring the mixture into her mouth. She resisted at first, but came to long enough to drink every drop. The rancher fell asleep, her shaking body calming. I sighed, grateful she would be okay, and stayed with her leaning against me for a few minutes.

I knew I had no choice now. I had to swear a wizard's oath. As long as Hikari thought we were close, she might try and take another book. Distancing myself was the only option. Getting up, I gently lay Hikari back down and pulled the blanket a little higher. I hesitated a moment before kissing her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Hikari."

I didn't leave immediately, though. I found her watering can and watered her crops, along with feeding her animals. I collected the eggs from her ducks and chickens, but beyond that, animals were out of my comfort zone. As I closed Hikari's door for a second time after putting the eggs inside and grabbing my book, I ducked to avoid an orange blur that dive-bombed me. An angry voice yelled at me. "Where have you been? Go inside! Hikari's sick! And it's all your fault!"

"She's in no more...danger, I assure you. She is...resting now." I began to walk away.

Finn darted in front of me. "If you'd sworn the oath when I asked, this wouldn't have happened! But you put Hikari in danger because you were selfish!"

"Silence, Sprite." I commanded. "I know what I've...done and I'm...going to face the consequences...of my inaction." This time, I walked past the floating creature and didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone. Thought I might post this since I'm updating my other fic today.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Wizard?"

A familiar voice floated to me as I studied the book in front of me. Unable to raise my eyes, I listened to Hikari cross the room to the kitchen table where I sat. I wanted more than anything to be able to look at her. Silence stretched between us and I could feel her insecurities. She wondered what she had done, if there was anything she could do to repair our broken friendship. She knew only what I had told her the day after I saved her. That we couldn't be friends anymore.

Hikari had cried that day, asked me to reconsider, begged to know why. But I could say nothing more; my oath, my geas, forbid me. I didn't see her for another two days, but then she came by every day and left some coffee for me. Today, a week after my oath was sworn, was the first time she'd spoken to me.

The farm girl gathered her courage. "Look, I know you're not speaking to me, but I want you to know that I still care about our friendship... Anyway, I stopped by to give you back your coat. I forgot I had it." I heard her drape my coat over a chair. As she walked away, I could feel that there was more behind her words than she was willing to admit. Or rather something that she was only beginning to understand.

But I knew the feeling: love. The first hunts but it was there. My door closed and I breathed a sigh as the geas released me. I pushed the book aside, uninterested in its contents. I lay my head down on the table. Taking a deep breath, I blocked out Hikari as best I could and focused on my own feelings. Why? Was this my punishment for thinking I could be happy? Why was I so miserable? Yes, I enjoyed her company and cared about our friendship, but had that feeling become more?

Yes.

I couldn't say when my feelings had changed but they had. I wasn't in love with her; I hadn't fallen that far. I cared for her as more than a friend, though. A weight lifted as I accepted what I felt, yet I knew as long as the oath was intact, I couldn't do anything. I would have to wait until Hikari completed her mission. I sighed. To know whether our friendship could become more was worth waiting for.

After my self-revelation, I was unable to contemplate further. Person after person came in, seeking my advice on how to improve their lives and the lives of those they cared for. My crystal ball's power behaved petulantly, taking its time making the necessary connection between myself and the client. The people and their desires passed in an exhausting blur. By the time the last person left, I shuffled to my bed and promptly fell asleep. I did not lock my door for the first time in two hundred years. How could I have known how dearly I would pay for my lapse?

I woke in the dead of night, a cold sweat on my brow. Something was wrong. Very wrong. My eyes shifted to the void on top of the table where my crystal ball sat. It was gone. Fear clawed at my lungs, making every breath hurt. However, I realized moments later that what I felt wasn't fear but magic, wild and uncontrolled. I leapt from bed, stuffing my feet into my boots and pulling my coat on as I walked out the door. The magic's presence was more oppressive out on the street, but I could tell the concentration was greater near the Ocarina Inn.

I was winded by the time I reached the inn's door, a sign I had to move quickly. For things to have reached this level, the person wielding the crystal was close to death. Objects of power fed off the life-force of the wielder unless magic was offered as a sacrifice. With the knowledge a human might die this night, I trudged forward through the thickening energy. The closer I came to my crystal, the harder it became to breath, to put one foot in front of the other. But I marched on, towards the back rooms of the inn until I reached the one I sought. Pushing open the door was like melting a snowball with a candle, a painfully slow process. As the door inched open and the scene before me unfolded, my heart sank.

Jake, the owner of the inn, stood with the crystal ball clutched in his hands, Angry magic swirled around him; his face was pale and he shook with the effort it took to stand. His life was being drained, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. But I could do nothing because Hikari was there, her hands outstretched for the crystal. My oath bolted me in place and robbed me of my voice. All I could do was watch as she reached slowly for the crystal. I wanted to scream, to tell her to run. True fear coursed through me. My object of power would suck her magic dry in minutes unless I could do something. Before her fingers brushed the crystal ball's surface, her gaze found me frozen in the doorway. She gave me a sad smile and took the object from Jake. He collapsed as the magic flowed from his body to Hikari's.

I raged against my geas, struggling through its mud-thick compulsion. I would not let this happen. Not to the only person in the world I cared about. If I didn't hurry, Hikari would never be able to fulfill her destiny. A world in ruins, even with her by my side, was no place to live. I hurled the full force of my will against the magic of the oath that bound me, and with a snap, it broke. I stumbled forward, amazed. Wizard's oath's were meant to be unbreakable, yet I was moving towards her, calling her name.

I hesitated for just a moment when I finally stood in front of the farm girl. To take control of the crystal ball, I would have to open my mind to it and thus to Hikari. There were things she couldn't know and things I didn't want her to know. Quickly, I imagined a box and stuffed into it everything I needed or wanted to hide: my name, my knowledge of magic, my discovery of soulmates. I didn't hide the oath I swore, the reason I swore it, or my feelings for her. These things I needed, wanted, her to know. With steady hands, I took the crystal from her.

We connected for only an instant, but it was enough. Her eyes met mine and I could see her understanding, could feel her relief through our bond. Then she removed her hands and our connection broke. With the crystal ball under my control, the magic settled and I could breath easily again. I walked over and crouched beside Jake, wiping his memory of his ordeal, instead making him believe he had a nasty cold. He would be sore and tired for a few days but would be fine. By the time I stood back up, Hikari was gone, but I felt her happiness. I hoped she could feel mine.

Returning home, I placed my crystal ball back where it belonged. I wondered how it had influenced a human in such a way, but the answer came quickly. Hadn't _When A Wizard Takes A Wife_ warned me of the consequences of ignoring my soulmate? I retrieved the book from my shelf and flipped to Chapter 19. To my chagrin, one section spoke of the effect a wizard's oath had when made with one's soulmate in mind.

 _Now, dear reader, we turn our attention to that most solemn of vows: a wizard's oath. Usually used with a specific person in mind, they normally last until the conditions have been fulfilled and cause no ill effects beyond stress and the occasional mental breakdown. But when used with one's soulmate, things can go awry. An oath forces you to ignore the person despite your deepest wishes, but where she is concerned, this is especially dangerous. Your magic is now torn between wanting to draw you closer and needing to keep you apart. This war directly influences your object of power, giving it the opportunity to run amuck._

 _However, a geas can be broken if certain conditions are met. First, you must have accepted that she is your soulmate. Second, her life must be in mortal danger. Third, you must have feelings for her beyond friendship. If all three conditions are met, your oath will release you. For your sake, dear reader, I hope you never face such a situation and find yourself unable to act. To watch her die while wanting to save her but being unable to is enough to break any man._

I closed the book, locked the door, took off my coat and boots, and crawled into bed. The night's stress, compounded by the knowledge that I very well could have lost Hikari, caught up with me. A tear slid down my cheek, followed by another and another. In all my centuries, I had only once felt as powerless as I had this night. When my mother lay dying from a curse, only then had I known such helplessness.

But there was a bright spark in my heart, one that eventually chased away the tears. Hikari was alive. She understood what she meant to me. She never gave up on me. Because of our momentary connection, I knew she had come back, found me sleeping, saw that my crystal ball was missing. That she had sought it out on my behalf, had found it with Jake, had known it was killing him. She had willingly taken that burden onto herself, knowing it might kill her in his place.

I wanted to do something for her, both to show my appreciation of her unwavering faith and for her bravery. My first instinct was to take her star-gazing, but would that seem too forward, too much like a date? Then again, wasn't a date the very thing that would move our relationship forward? I gathered my courage and decided to ask her the next time I saw her. My decision made, I fell asleep, weary but content, hopeful for what the future held.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being a slow slug in updating. I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

A nervous excitement coursed through me as I tried to concentrate on my star charts, but I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting to the door every few minutes. Where was she? Yesterday had been the first day of fall, a planting day; I hadn't expected her to come by. But today was just like any other. Our bond was quiet, something I wasn't used to. Since its forming, the bond, both its magical and mundane aspects, had grown stronger. However, in the now two days since my crystal ball went missing, the invisible tie between us felt different. Maybe it was because we knew the others' true feelings and those feelings were too close for me to separate. Or maybe the magic thought I didn't need as much help.

I wasn't sure I shared its confidence.

I gave up trying to work and started pacing, unable to stay still any longer. After another five minutes, I began to contemplate something truly momentous. Was I desperate enough to go look for her? I usually didn't go out during the day. Too many people. But I wanted to see her. As I turned on my heel to resume pacing, I made up my mind, snatching my coat from the desk chair. It still smelled of hay and earth, something at one time I would've hated. Now it just made me think of her.

One arm in my coat, I grabbed the door knob and yanked the door open. A single step brought me an inch from Hikari's face. Our eyes met for a moment before she blushed and stepped back. "Sorry, I was about to knock."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't...have been in...such a rush. Please, come in." I moved so she could enter and I shut the door behind her, locking it out of habit. I sensed her unease and quickly corrected my mistake. Had she thought I wanted to be alone with her without the chance of someone walking in? I searched our bond and found my suspicion to be true. She calmed as I turned the lock again. We moved to the kitchen table. Hikari produced her thermos and I grabbed a clean cup from the sink. Our hands brushed as we traded the cup; a spark passed between us.

I yanked my hand back, unnerved by the feeling, causing Hikari to drop the cup. We both stared at the shattered remains of the white mug for a moment before I stooped to pick up the pieces. She crouched to help and we made short work of the mess, though not before I heard her draw a sharp breath.

My head snapped up at the sound. Mild anger from the farm girl mixed with my own worry. I stood, reaching for her uninjured hand, and pulled her to my couch. She followed me willingly enough despite the slight embarrassment I could feel coming from her. I snatched up a hand towel, dabbing at her wound when we were both seated. A muttered spell and a wave of my hand saw the wound close, leaving behind no trace.

Hikari pulled her hand from mine, flexing it, her mouth set in a frown. "Thank you... I never did apologize for stealing your book, did I?"

"No."

She rested her hands in her lap, staring at a point over my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to learn so badly. I didn't stop to think of the consequences."

"No, you didn't," Finn interjected, startling us both. The Harvest sprite appeared above the farm girl's shoulder. "You could've done a great deal of harm to everyone counting on you."

I knew the sprite was only being reasonable; he was right after all. But he didn't have to be so cruel. With another spell and wave of my hand, Finn vanished. "There. He cannot... bother you further. Not while... you're here with me. My spell will... keep him out."

"Thank you," was all she could say before tears gathered in her eyes.

I wasn't sure what to do. Women and tears were not things I was good with and the two combined were almost unknown to me. Yet as I watched those tears slide down her face, my heart ached. I never wanted to see her cry again. "Hikari." Her name passed my lips as I gathered her to me. She cried harder, leaning into me, drawing comfort from my embrace. I rested my chin on the top of her head and remained quiet; words would do little for the moment.

We stayed like this until her tears dried up. When she finally raised her head, when she finally offered me the smallest of smiles, I asked my question. "What made you cry?"

A deep breath heralded her answer. "That's what happens when the world breaks you. When too many people are counting on you and they don't even know it. When you're alone and there's nothing you can do about it."

Through our bond, I felt her stress. Her anxiety. Her fear. How could I ease such a monstrous burden? I didn't know if I could, but I had to try. "You're not alone. And I'm... going to... prove it to you. Meet me... tonight, around ten... at the church."

She frowned at me. "For what?"

"All will be revealed... in time." I said, giving her my best smile. After making sure she was in a good enough state to leave, I ushered her out. I had work to do.

I spoke the words to summon the Harvest Goddess. Once the magic flowed from me, mere seconds lapsed before the elegant woman who ruled nature stood in my living room. Her dress flowed around her like water and her beauty was without compare. However, my reason for calling her tainted the calmness her presence often made me feel.

Her azure blue eyes fixed on me. "It has been quite some time since you've called me, Wizard."

"I do not take... the ability you gave me... to do so... lightly."

A nod conveyed her approval of my answer. "What do you need of me?"

"I ask... that you release... Hikari from her mission."

"You ask the impossible. We need her to retrieve the last bell, revive the Goddess tree, and summon the Harvest King. No one else can do it."

"You haven't seen the effects of the burden you so casually placed on her shoulders. She is close to breaking for good. And if that happens, she'll be of no use to you." Simmering anger gave my speech fluidity. Hikari would never speak to the Goddess in such a way, but I was different. We were something akin to equals.

"So what do you propose we do about it?"

"Let me help her."

* * *

I sat on the church railing overlooking the sea. The sky was dark and clear. Stars twinkled overhead as I ran through what I'd say to Hikari. Had I made the right decision? I wasn't good with people, so what made me think I could help?

I had to do something, though. I never wanted to see the farm girl cry again.

Footsteps drew me from my thoughts. I focused and saw Hikari walking towards me in a new outfit. She stopped in front of me. "Do you like it?"

She wore a red, black, and white dress with lace, white leggings, and red boots. Compared to what she normally wore, it was quite fancy. Had she bought it simply to impress me? "I do. It's... very nice."

"Good. I'm glad." Her smile was bright. The truth of her words rang across our bond. "So why'd you ask me to come here?"

"Oh... Right. You seemed like... you needed a break. So... I thought we could... watch the stars together."

"Yeah! Sounds good to me."

I gestured to the blanket I'd laid out. I sensed no hesitation from her this time, even though we were just as alone as we had been. I began to point out constellations and tell the story behind each. The rancher listened quietly, too quietly. I stopped after I finished Draco's tale, searching her face and our bond to see if I could figure out what held her tongue. She knew the stories as well as I did by now, and when we'd discussed them in the past, she always had interesting views or questions. But I could read nothing from either source. "Hikari, are... you alright?"

We locked eyes for a long moment before she spoke. "What am I to you?"

"What do you... mean?" Her question made no sense. She knew the answer. Hadn't she understood from our connection through my crystal ball?

"What am I to you?" she repeated, her face still blank. Our bond, however, flared to life. Uncertainty and remembered pain swirled like eddies under a bridge, threatening to engulf me. I couldn't fathom why she felt this way, but I knew, without a doubt, my answer meant more to her than I could understand. And so I sealed my fate by saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You're my soulmate."

"Your _what_?" I was unprepared for the intense anger that pulsed from her like heat. All I could do was stare as Hikari rose to her feet, fists balled at her sides. Disgust tainted her every word. "You men are all the same. Making promises you can't keep. I was so stupid to think you were different."

Just like that, our pleasant date crumbled. Without another word, she stormed off. I felt sick, though whether it was actually me or the farm girl I wasn't sure. Our emotions boiled together, her anger and sadness mixed with my confusion and shock. With violent certainty that hit me like cold water, I understood. I'd felt much the same as her once, when I discovered my first love's treachery. But Hikari was so young. Who had hurt her so in her short life?

I gathered my blanket, heading home. My heavy heart dragged at my steps and the words of warning from _When A Wizard Takes A Wife_ rang in my head. Had I just destroyed my chance at happiness? I crawled into bed, barely remembering to lock my door or take off my boots. For the third time in my life, I cried bitter tears that wouldn't stop. It was because of my own stupidity that I was in this state I don't know how long I drowned myself in what-if's, but eventually I succumb to an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everybody. I know not a lot of people read this fic, but I apologize for my long absence. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

I didn't see or sense Hikari for three days. Three miserable, wretched days where every unmarried person in town wanted their fortune told. Even the Mayor's son, Gill, came in on the third day. He'd never once asked for a reading; I learned from others that he thought I was a charlatan. He claimed to have met a real wizard on his travels. But even nonbelievers could turn to faith in desperate times.

He sat across from me, fidgeting with the hem of the cloth covering the table, his eyes everywhere but on me. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Please...place your hands...on the crystal ball." Gill jumped a little, as if I startled him out of his thoughts, but he did as I asked. Before placing my own hands on the ball, I asked the important question. "Who do you...wish me to read?"

"Hikari."

His answer caught me off guard. My hands were close enough to the crystal that my magic showed me flashes of Gill's recent memories. Hikari smiling at him, chatting with him, handing him a gift. The scene played twice more.

Gill drew one hand away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know it's weird. She's talked to me before and given me gifts, but these last few times, it's felt different. I want to know why."

I blinked, still surprised by this turn of events, but an answer rose to my lips with no hesitation. "I'm sorry. I...cannot help you."

"Why not? Chase and Tobi and Julian all got answers about the girls they like." The Mayor's son frowned at me and folded his arms.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I cannot...give you the answers you seek."

Rising from his chair, Gill glared at me. "I knew you were a fake. You just told the others what they wanted to hear. Wait... Do _you_ like her? Why would she want to be with someone like you?" He took a step around the table towards me, opening his mouth, no doubt to threaten me. I gathered power, the words of a spell on my lips that would hurl him bodily from my home.

But before I could cast it or he could speak, the door opened. We both turned our gazes to Hikari as she entered. Shock crossed her face for an instant before being replaced by anger. "What in the name of the Goddess are the two of you doing?"

The Mayor's son snorted. "Nothing anymore." He cast me a last scathing glance and left. Hikari stepped aside so he could pass and locked the door behind him.

She didn't speak for a long time, only made her way to my couch and sat staring at her hands. I followed her, sitting a respectful distance. Our bond gave me no clue as to her thoughts. I waited, unease and worry clawing at my insides.

Finally, the rancher raised her eyes to mine. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved the other night. You surprised me and I wasn't prepared. Can you forgive me?"

I seized the opportunity to repair the damage I'd done, reaching out to take one of her hands in mine. "You have...nothing to be...sorry for. It is I...who should apologize. I spoke...in haste and ignorance and stupidity. I never meant to hurt you...as I fear I did."

"You didn't, not really. I was scared and confused. And remembering things I'd rather forget." She squeezed my hand to let me know all was well between us.

I felt a twinge of guilt for my retraction of the truth, but if that was how Hikari remained in my life, so be it. There was always another day to tell her, when she was ready. But for the moment, I was more interested in hearing about her past. "I know...you said you'd rather forget...but might I ask... Who hurt you so much...that you would lash out like you did?"

"Oh, that," Hikari sighed. "I suppose you deserve to know.. If we're going to continue...this," she said, waving her hand vaguely between us, "then you should know. I moved here to get away from a man I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with. We went through school together, played every day, shared all our secrets. I was eighteen when he asked me to marry him, when he called me his soulmate." She gave a self-deprecating laugh. "How stupid I was. It's hard to believe I spent the last two years trying to convince myself he was coming back."

"The first woman I loved...wanted me only for my power." The words were escaping my lips before I realized what I was saying. I had never told anyone, not even Vivi. It felt right to tell Hikari, though. Before she could ask more - for I saw the question forming in her eyes - I asked a question of my own. I would tell her the rest later, if she wished to know. "What...did you mean by...'this'?"

Her brow furrowed for a moment, but then she remembered what she had said. "Oh, that." Through our bond, I felt her gather her courage. "I think we both realize we want to be more than friends."

"Are you...sure? I've hurt you...and I can't take that back. As much...as I wish I could."

A soft smile appeared on her face and she took my other hand in hers. "You never intentionally hurt me. You were forced. As long you don't say something crazy again, I think we'll be fine."

I smiled, squeezing her hands. "I think…I can promise that. But let us…not rush into anything. It would be... unwise."

Hikari nodded. "How about we start with a do-over of our date the other night?"

"That would be…most acceptable. I shall see you tonight."

* * *

We met near the church, as we had before. Though, this time, while we watched the stars, Hikari kept glancing at the church. I touched her hand to draw her attention. "What's the matter?"

"Oh. Just thinking of my encounter with Edge, the Purple Bell's Harvest Sprite. He asked me to gather the wishes of ten people, but I don't know how to do that. People don't just tell you their deepest wish."

I thought back to my conversation with the Harvest Goddess. It felt like centuries ago. I realized, though, that I had forgotten to tell her about it. "I can help... with that, actually."

"Really? How?"

I rose, offering her my hand. "Come with me and I'll show you." It was quite late already and I knew Hikari would have to return home soon regardless. I wanted to prolong our time together. She took my hand. I helped her up, released her, and gathered my blanket. As we walked back to my house, she took my hand again. I felt her happiness resonated through our bond, but I also sensed her thoughts drifting. To what I didn't know, but if they were anything like the ones I was trying to fend off, I knew we would both have to be careful. There was too much at stake for us to do anything rash. Not that I wanted to do more than kiss her, but even such a small gesture could have consequences I could not foresee.

Inside my home, I sat Hikari at the small table where my crystal ball rested. I sat opposite. "Place your hands...on the crystal." I saw and felt her hesitation as she remembered the last time we both had touched the glassy surface of the crystal. "Don't worry. We will…not connect…the way we did last time. My magic…is under control once more." When she did as I bid her, I spoke again. "Think of someone, someone you'd like to... become closer friends with. Friendship is the key...to learning someone's deepest wish."

After a moment, a face drifted into my mind, the face of the young girl who had come asking about Hikari. I struggled to place her name but finally settled on Renee. "Renee favors sunflowers and shining strawberries. Fish are also acceptable gifts."

The rancher frowned at me as I removed my hands. "That's your help? Telling me the things people like?"

I tilted my head, confused. "Is that not…how one makes friends? By giving gifts?"

"I suppose you have a point," the farm girl agreed. "I guess I never really thoughts about it like that."

"Then I shall offer you...my assistance whenever you wish." I glanced at the clock on my wall and saw how late it was. "Shall I walk…you home?"

"I'd like that." Hikari and I left, walking slowly despite the time. I did not reach for her hand nor she for mine. Her thoughts came clearly to me as we walked. She saw us standing in front of her house, her turning to head insde, me grabbing her arm to stop her, her turning back to me…

I tore myself from her thoughts, a slight blush rising to my cheeks. As much as I wanted her daydream to become reality, we needed to be cautious. Then again, caution could cause its own problems. My inner war lasted until we reached Hikari's farm. Soon, we stood as she had daydreamed. Her smile was soft, though, as she made the decision for me and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Wizard."

"Good night, Hikari." As I walked back alone, I contemplated my incredible luck. Here I was, after all the lonely years, falling for the most amazing woman I'd ever known. She accepted me and my magic. Well, what she knew of anyway, but I hoped I'd never have to reveal the true extent of my powers. But I also contemplated how easily I could lose her, if I did or said the wrong thing. I said a prayer to the Goddess, probably the first one I'd ever uttered. "Let me keep Hikari close and safe for all eternity."

Lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice the pricking at my back, the unseen eyes that drilled into me. Oh, how I would regret my lack of observation.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoy this longer than normal chapter! Working on the next update for Healing Hearts this week. Hope to get that out soon.

* * *

I woke to feel fear washing from Hikari across our bond like waves pounding the shore. The sun was barely above the horizon; the blanket from our date still lay at the foot of my bed.

Her fear grew stronger as unknown hands grabbed her and dragged her away. There was too much terror for me to sort through to tell who Hikari attacker was. Another spike of fear and I felt my connection with the rancher go dark.

A cold calm settled over me in much the same way my coat settled around my shoulders. I pulled my boots on, grabbed a dusty backpack, and stuffed my crystal ball inside. I hesitated, my hand on the door knob, thoughts racing. Hikari house would be the best place to start searching for her since I didn't know who took her.

As I made the decision to open the door, Finn appeared next to me. "Wizard, wait."

"What do you want?" I didn't trust the orange-clad Sprite. He had been absent from my last few meetings with Hikari, where before he'd been a constant reminder to her of the enormous burden she carried.

"I ask that you let go of your misguided feelings for Hikari. They will bring nothing but harm to you, her, and all of Castanet."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you have something to do with the attack on her this morning?"

"No. When I left this morning to speak with the Goddess, Hikari still slept. I came here straight here after to try and convince you to let go of her."

"You don't sound very concerned. I don't she your charge?"

Finn sniffed. "I cannot help it if she has made enemies through her selfish actions."

I stretched out my arm, hand open, and called forth my staff. Made of dark oak, the staff was only a little taller than me. Runes twined around every inch of the wood and a large azure crystal rested at the top. Unlike my crystal ball, my staff was meant for one thing: destruction. It too was an object of poewer, but with less of a will of its own. I never feared it going astray because I kept it isolated from my powers most of the time. In my nine hundred years, I had used my staff twice. Once to crumble the mountain home of a cabal of demented wizards, the other to save a town from an avalanche.

With staff in hand, I released the blocks on my magic that kept mortals from feeling the pressure of my power. I had been told it was akin to wading in a peaceful stream and then being blindsided with the waters of a flash flood. Finn certainly seemed to stagger where he floated. "What do you know?"

"Nothing."

The crystal on my staff began to glow as it reacted to my anger. I took a step closer. "Don't lie to me, Sprite. I will do what I must to see Hikari safe."

"I swear I don't know who took her. All I know is that the Witch Princess isn't fond of her and that Gil asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday afternoon and she said no." He cringed away from me, holding up tiny hands to protect himself.

I stepped back, reigning in my power and anger.. I almost felt bad for scaring him. Almost. I left without another word. It was too early for most of the townfolk to be up, so my way was unhindered. I decided to confront Gil first. After pounding on the door to the Mayors office, I waited, not so lost to my anger to force my way inside. I could be mostly civil, needed to be unless I wanted to erase myself from another town.

Gil, sleep still heavy in his eyes, answered the door, though I noted he appeared to have slept in his clothes. "What's your problem? Don't you know how early it is?

"Where is Hikari?" I let a little of my power slip through, enough to make the Mayors son stand straighter and look less tired. And sad, I realized, though I chalked up my rare insight into others without the use of magic to Hikari positive influence.

"At home, I guess. She's not here, if that's what you're thinking. Why? Has something happened?"

"No, I said as I turned on my heel and headed out of town.

Gil caught up with me as I reached the bridge, hopping a little to finish putting his shoe on. "If you know something, and it seems like you do, I'm coming with you."

"I won't need your help. You'll only be in the way."

"You're no the only one who cares about her, you know. A lot of people do. _I_ do."

I glanced at him as we hurried together toast Hikari farm, but said nothing. She rejected him yet here he was, wanting to help. I supposed he deserved to tag only, even if he would be next to useless. To his credit, he didn't try and steer us towards Hikari farm or ask why we didn't go therre. He simply kept up with my long strides.

We reached Fugue Forest and I plunged in, grabbing Gil's hand and tugging him along my secret fat path to Vivi's hut. We reached her swamp in no time but I stopped short when I felt the pickle of active magic. Gil, again to his credit, didn't blunder into the forcefield like I thought he might. He held out a hand and laid it nearly on the field. He was off by an inch or so, but is was impressive regardless.

"How do we get past whatever this is?" Gil stepped forward, only to be pushed back a step or so.

I smiled and rested my staff against the invisible barrier. "It's meant to keep me out, but it's so weak even a child could break it." I barked a word, my staff flared, and the forcefield vanished with a _pop_. With the obstacle gone, Gil and I approached the house. We stopped when we heard shouting.

It was Vivi, ranting, irate as I'd every heard her. "Wake up! Goddess, humans are annoying. A little stress and they pass out. What does he see in you anyway? You're just a farmer. Why would he want you when he could have me? It's not fair! He was mine first. Well, this will teach him. See how he likes the person he cares most about leaving without a word."

I had heard enough. Laughing, for I realized the only defenses Vivi had used was the pitifully weak barrier, I opened her door, which wasn't even locked. "I thought you could sink no lower than squid in my bathtub, but I was wrong." My eyes narrowed as I took in Hikari, head bent, tied to a chair. "You're pathetic. A true witch would never sink so low."

"You're one to talk, making me think you loved me then leaving without so much as a goodbye. What kind of man does that?"

"One that knows he's in a bad situation and gets out."

While the Witch Princess and I bickered, I saw Gil go to Hikari. He rested two fingers against her inner wrist and felt for a pulse. He then put a hand in front of her mouth. The Mayor's son turned worried eyes on me. "We need to get her to Dr. Jin."

I nodded as he set about untieing the rancher. Returning my attention to Vivi, I lowered my staff into a more combat-ready stance. The cyrstal, which had been glowing since I broke the forcefield, dimmed and died as I thought of what pain I wanted to inflict on the Witch Princess. I sighed, letting my staff return to its isolated place. What was I doing? She had once been my friend, my lover.

Despite how much I disliked her now and despite my anger, I knew I couldn't actually hurt Vivi. Not with my staff, for it would only allow me to wield it against foes I truly hated. Inanimate things and magic I could destroy with ease, but humans and other magical veins were different. In that way, it was a balance, a safe-guard against rash, foolish action. Sure, I could make the crystal glow as I wished, but there was no power in the light itself. I realized I pitied Vivi for being so stuck in the past, unable to move forward.

I knew then what I had to do, and it would be perhaps more cruel than the physical punishment I had wished to inflict. "I'll have no more interference from you, Vivi. I will never be yours. Move on. Find someone who will love you. Find your soulmate, for it is not me. Goodbye. If we meet again, may it be on better terms."

Vivi's eyes went wide and she took a step forward, hand outstretched, but the spell was already working. She took another step and collasped. Gil, holding Hikari up in the chair, frowned at the woman on the floor. "What did you do to her? Vivi, was it?"

I waved a hand in his direction, and with a muttered spell, erased the knowledge of the Witch Princess's name from his mind. It wouldn't do to have someone else with power over her. "I used magic... to compel her to…move on with her life."

Why she collapse then?"

I could see the tinge of fear in his eyes and hear it in his words. "Don't worry. I cannot…perform that magic…on anyone else. She is…a special case. As to why she collapsed… Well, it is…the magics way of making her do as I bid her. Until she learns, the magic…will continue to…incapacitate her."

"Will she be all right if we just leave her?"

"Eventually, she will see…I have done us both…a favor. But yes, she will wake…once we leave the forest… Or so I believe." Turning from Vivi, I strode to Hikari and lifted her in my arms.

Gil and I wasted no time getting Hikari to Jin's clinic. The doctor ushered us back, but then shooed us away once she was in bed. We waited. Gil paced while I thought back on the morning's events. What could have caused the farm girl to faint? Had I felt anything odd while I carried her? I hadn't much attention; my focus was solely on getting Hikari to the doctor.

Realization crept up on me as I remembered a subtle _wrongness_ around her, a sensation I could only attribute to one thing: an experienced wizard destroying the magic of the untrained. I'd had to do it before with people who got out of control or used what little power they could muster for unsavory purposes. Doing so was always a last resort because if I truly intended to harm them, I could inadvertently kill them. When I destroyed what I thought was Vivi's spell I had intended pain, to let her know I was on my way and not happy.

But if my magic was instead directed towards Hikari… I felt sick. She might die because of me. I stared at my hands, desperately searching my mind for our bond, but it was dead silent. When Dr. Jin called us back, I barely heard what he and Gil said. My senses were attuned only to the girl that lay in the bed. A comforter was pulled up to her chin but still she shivered viilently. Her magic was raging unchecked, stoked into a fiercer blaze than when she had stolen my spell book. I was the source of this fire that would kill her if I couldn't reverse the process soon. It was my own magic tipping hers into a frenzy. No vegetable juice would help this time. Nothing short of taming and containing her powers would do. And that meant I would have to make her my student.

Which meant kissing her. A master and his student sealed their pact with something so intimate because their magic, a thing as precious to a wizard as his own being, and that of his pupil would be intertwined. For the duration of the pact, the wizard would be able to control the students powers so that the student might practice his new art safely. This control was akin to a faucet, able to be released in degrees. A student-teacher pact usually required consent of both parties but could be made by the wizard alone in times of need. The student would then have the choice to keep or break the pact.

Once Jim left to fetch more medicine to try and bring down what he thought was a fever, I turned my attention to Gil. "Would you…go find Renee…and Anissa, I think. Tell them Hikari is…sick and that she'll…need them to look after her farm...for a few days while she…recovers."

"I want to stay with Hikari."

"I won't leave. I…promise. The best thing…you can do for her…right now is to…get her friends to help."

Gil frowned, his eyes resting on the farm girls shivering form, and sighed. "Send for me if her condition changes. Maybe you'll be able to do something for her that Jin can't."

"I will…do my best," I promised. Gil nodded and left. Dr. Jin returned moments later to give Hikari more medicine.

He glanced at me. "She needs her rest. You can come back later to check on her. I'll be sure to inform you and Gil of any changes."

"Please… Let me stay…a while longer." I must have let my worry and concern slip into my voice, for the doctor gave me a small smile.

"She's that important to you."

"Yes." My own bluntness caught me off guard, as it did Jin. He gave a cough and mumbled something about getting fresh towels for the cool bucket of water that sat beside the bed. I barely noticed him leave. Did I just say that out loud, to a basic stranger no less? I shook my head; I was still reeling from the day's events. That combined with the shock of realizing Hikari condition was because of me had made me speak rashly. Of course I cared about her. I could say I loved her even, but there was no need to have my feelings known to anyone else.

I returned my thoughts to the matter at hand. I would have to beg forgiveness for making Hikari my student, even for a short time, as I knew the Goddess would force me to release the farm girl from the pact. Ah well. A little lecture would be a small price to pay for saving Hikari's life. Holding the pact ritual circle in my mind, I took her hands in mine. Immediately, her shivering diminished as my magic encircled and entwined with hers. I could feel the ritual drawing to a close, so I leaned in. I hesitated for a heartbeat before pressing my lips to hers.

A sensation like nothing I'd ever felt flooded through me like the taste of sweetest honey in my mouth. The pact was sealed and I pulled away. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her again and again, but I restrained myself. A bracelt-like tattoo appeared on my wrist while a matching one materialized on Hikari. She was no longer cold, for which I thanked the Goddess.

I left the rancher in Jin's capable hands and returned home. Our bond would tell me if anything was amiss. Or so I hoped. I was slightly drunk on the sensation that had passed through me when I'd kissed Hikari. Nothing like it had happened when I'd kissed my master long ago. I decided to do a little research before getting some much-needed sleep. Pulling out _When A Wizard Takes A Wife,_ I idlely flipped pages until I found a section that seemed promising.

 _A kiss between a wizard and his soulmate is a powerful thing, dear reader, and something to not be taken lightly. The first kiss is always the strongest, having a number of effects. First, you might experience a feeling of drunkenness or euphoria. Second, you will taste something so sweet words can barely describe it. These two clues are how you know you have actually found your soulmate. The third effect is that said kiss acts as a type of geas. You will be devoted to your soulmate and see others in only a platonic light, regardless of past attraction. Last, and this is why I cannot stress enough the complete reading of this book, the kiss acts as a seal. As you know, a geas cannot be broken, except in specific circumstances, and a pact can be broken under much less stringent conditions. A seal, however, is another beast entirely…._

I paused there, all senses alert. Damn, damn, damn. I got up, pacing and running a hand through my hair. I cursed myself many times over. I should have read the whole book ages ago. Never before had I dabbled in any kind of magic without thoroughly reading my books. Stupid, stupid.

I had no more time to berate myself, though. The Goddess, fury dancing in her azure eyes, appeared in my home, Flinn close at her side. "Do you know what you've done, Wizard? Do you have any idea how many people you've put in danger today?"

I faced her, glancing at the Harvest Sprite. I had been too wrapped up in Hikari to notice Flinn's arrival, but he must have told the goddess. My answer was simple. "Yes."

"I could forgive you making Hikari your student. That could be easily undone. But your other crime, I cannot forgive. You may have doomed Castanet. I should be done with you right now, but I will hear your excuses."

I shrugged. "Why say anything…if you won't believe me?"

"Then you leave me with no choice. As befits your crime, your punishment will be death. May your passing right the grave error you have made."


End file.
